Notice Me!
by Velia Michaelis
Summary: Hanya keadaan dimana Kotobuki Reiji bosan sementara Kurosaki Ranmaru sedang senggang.../bad at summary/Sho-Ai/DLDR/Review?


"Aaahhhhh aku bosaaaaannn~~~"

Kotobuki Reiji bosan. Benar-benar bosan. _Photoshoot_ untuk cover _Masquerade Mirage_-nya sudah selesai dari dua bulan lalu. Kedua kouhai yang disayanginya sedang ada pekerjaan masing-masing. Ichinose Tokiya sedang ada _casting _untuk film baru yang akan diikutinya, sementara Ittoki Otoya sedang ada _photoshoot_ bersama Hijirikawa Masato, Aijima Cecil, dan Kurusu Syo untuk persiapan lagu baru mereka, _Tenka Muteki no Shinobi_. Sementara, yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai coklat sebahu itu sekarang hanyalah berguling-guling tidak jelas di ranjangnya.

"Ah! Aku tau!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide (nista) terlintas dibenaknya.

"Aku mengunjungi RanRan saja ah~"

Dan dengan itu, Kotobuki Reiji keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum, siap untuk mencari uhukpacaruhuk partner-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

...sementara itu, Kurosaki Ranmaru mendadak bersin di tempat.

"….perasaanku mendadak tidak enak begini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

[Notice Me!]

_Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli_

_Notice Me!© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : Ranmaru x Reiji_

**WARNING : **

_Sho-Ai ; Yaoi ; BL ; MalexMale ; Maybe OOC ; Maybe typo _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

Kurosaki Ranmaru, pemuda berusia 20 tahun dengan rambut berwarna kelabu. Salah satu anggota _Quartet Night_, keahliannya selain bernyanyi dan _dance_ adalah kemampuannya bermain bass yang diatas rata-rata. Uhukpacaruhuk partner Kotobuki Reiji yang sangat menyukai daging. Dan sekarang ia sedang duduk santai di sofa seraya membaca majalah. Menikmati waktu-waktu santai yang jarang ia dapatkan, terutama dengan suasana sepi seperti ini. Benar-benar SANGAT LANGKA. Mendengus sebal karena mendadak mengingat saat-saat ketenangannya terusik, Ranmaru kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah.

.

.

Sampai…

.

.

"RANRAAAANN~~~"

Sampai seorang pemuda bersurai coklat itu menubruknya dan memeluknya dari belakang sofa.

Twitch.

Hilang sudah waktu tenangnya hanya karena si biang rusuh ini. "Apa maumu?" Ranmaru bertanya ketus, matanya melirik sebal ke pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Arara~? Aku hanya ingin bersama RanRan saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" Reiji bertanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak." Ranmaru menjawab sekenanya dan kembali fokus kepada majalah yang berada di tangannya.

"Eeeehh? RanRan jahat ah!" Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sebal karena diabaikan tentu saja.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Ranmaru masih terfokus kepada majalahnya sementara Reiji merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Iseng, Reiji melirik ke majalah yang dibaca oleh Ranmaru, masih dengan tangannya yang setia melingkari leher Ranmaru, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang Ranmaru baca. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sukses membuat ia terbahak.

"HAHAHAHAHA! APA ITU RANRAN? KAU MEMBACA BERITA TENTANG DIRIMU SENDIRI!?"

PLAKK

Dan sebuah tamparan dari gulungan majalah yang mendarat di wajah Reiji berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

"Mou… RanRan begitu saja marah…" Reiji merengut sebal, melepaskan pelukannya lalu ikut duduk di sofa, di sisi Ranmaru lebih tepatnya. Sementara Ranmaru hanya mendengus sebelum kembali melanjutkan membaca majalahnya. Reiji bosan. Da dia datang ke RanRannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ini. Tapi Ranmaru malah mengabaikannya! Sedikit menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat tidak-sadar-usia, Reiji merengek ke Ranmaru.

"RanRan~ RanRan jangan mengabaikanku seperti ituuuuu" Reiji menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dipakai Ranmaru, ingin menarik perhatiannya. Namun apa daya, pemuda yang dituju malah membalik lembar halaman majalah yang ada di tangannya. Merengut sebal, Reiji mencoba cara lain.

Snuggle. Snuggle snuggle. Snuggle snuggle snuggle. Reiji terus melakukan itu, berharap di_notice_ oleh Ranmaru. Reiji menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Ranmaru, tidak menyadari bahwa perempatan sudah muncul di kepala sang bassis tersebut. Hingga…

PLAKK!

"Kau ini bisa diam atau tidak!?"

Ah, tamparan kedua melayang ternyata saudara-saudara. Kali ini ditambah dengan bonus bentakkan eksklusif dari seorang Kurosaki Ranmaru. Reiji merengut sebal, tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya bisa sekasar ini. Dengan segera dia mengambil jarak dengan Ranmaru. Sekarang posisi mereka walaupun masih duduk dalam satu sofa, tapi berjauhan, dari ujung ke ujung.

Reiji memainkan ujung kaosnya sendiri, mencoba mengusir kebosanannya. Sesekali terdengar suara rengekan protes seperti "RanRan jahat!" dan "RanRan tidak sayang aku!" juga "RanRan lebih memilih majalah itu daripada aku!"

Sementara pria yang diprotes hanya menghela napas, mencoba sabar menghadapi perilaku _childish_ kekasihnya tersebut. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah sang _brunette_, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda yang lebih tua tetapi lebih pendek darinya itu beralih memukul-mukul kecil bantal sofa yang ada dengan wajah merengut. Senyum ceria yang biasanya selalu terpatri di wajah imutnya digantikan oleh raut kesal yang teramat sangat.

Baiklah, Ranmaru menyerah. Melempar sembarangan majalah yang tadi ia baca, Ranmaru langsung menarik kerah kaos Reiji dengan satu tangannya, sehingga si empunya kaos hanya sempat mengucapkan kata "Eh?" sebelum terjatuh ke pangkuan seorang Kurosaki Ranmaru. Belum sempat ia bertanya, bibirnya sudah di blokir oleh bibir pemuda diatasnya. Hanya ciuman singkat, tapi membawa efek yang cukup besar. Lihat saja wajah keduanya yang memerah itu.

"Aku sudah me_notice_mu dari tadi, baka!"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, senyum ceria dengan aura blink-blink kembali mengelilingi sang brunette.

"Aku sayang RanRaaaann"

Dan yang terdengar setelah itu adalah umpatan serta makian dari sang rambut silver karena mendadak di terjang oleh kekasihnya hingga oleh dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

THE END?

.

.

RnR please?


End file.
